Thoughts
by SleepingScone
Summary: All Denmark wants to know is what Norway is thinking. All Norway wants is for Denmark to be quiet for more then two minutes. Denmark/Norway


Hey guys, I'm back again with another story. This is my second one, please enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia at all.

xx

Denmark was smiling awfully large again. In fact, it was such a baring smile that Norway, despite lost deeply in his thoughts could practically _feel _Denmark smile. It annoyed him, that man who was oblivious to the fact that it was quite annoying when someone randomly stared while smiling. None the less, Norway continued to pay no attention. That is, until that "Imbecile" spoke.

"So...what are you thinking of, Nor?" He said, the playful smile still spread across his face. Norway looked plainly over at him. "I'm thinking of a thought." He said almost coldly from the disturbance of the other man. Much to his dismay, Denmark thought of this as Hilarious. He started laughing light-heartily. "No, no, no, I meant what kind of thought exactly are you thinking? You really look interested. In fact, I believe you even smiled at one point." Norway tilted his head in response. Denmark thought of it as a game, so he tilted his head too, just in the other direction. Norway smiled slightly. "How about you try and figure it out." He whispered. He returned to his usual expression. Denmark, on the other hand, was now pouting. He felt that it was just so _desperate _that he should know; epically since Norway was now challenging him to try and solve it himself. He suddenly got an idea. "Well, if you were smiling then that thought has to be about me, your most best friend in the entire universe. Most likely about how gorgeous I am." Denmark began laughing again at the glare he got from Norway after he had said it. To add onto that laughter, Norway was pulling grass up from the ground and throwing it at him. The laughter was afflicting the silence that was once in the flower field that they were sitting in, making Norway sigh. He particularly liked quietness that was once there, until Denmark decided to drag himself with him. "Absolutely not, you fool. And if you would just shut up, maybe I will tell you." Norway added shortly. Denmark then caught his breath and continued to grin. He laid on his stomach and placed his chin in his hands. "All right, you have my full attention." He spoke softly. Norway crossed his legs and started. "I was thinking about how much people were like music. Let's take you for an example. You would be the type of music that people would enjoy, because it would make them feel happy. Lyrics that would be in your type of songs would be to not care what others think, even if it would be particularly stupid not to. Songs that have an upbeat tone to them, songs that would be so broad about what they really mean, that there would be no mystery , what so ever. The music you would be like would be like music that young adults or teenagers would enjoy dancing to. It would probably not be aimed towards people who like being in solitude, or older people. Otherwise, way too bright and obnoxious for music to my ears."

Norway didn't really like telling people about his thoughts, but since Denmark was known to think of him as his "best friend" he figured it would be fine. Although, he was puzzled by how excited Denmark looked by his idea. Was it really that intriguing? It was to him, but he didn't expect other people (especially people like Denmark) to understand. Otherwise, this time, Norway was pondering about what Denmark was thinking. The other man finally spoke. "I've always admired your brilliant mind, Nor. You've had it ever since we were young, and you still do. You should tell me these things more often; I would really like that very much." He said, randomly picking a flower from the ground and placing it in his Norway's hair. Norway blushed. He hated that no matter how much Denmark annoyed him, he could never fully resent him. That was near impossible. Perhaps it was his eyes, how they were always telling yourself how much that they adored you, in every way possible. Norway couldn't resist smiling at how Denmark actually paid attention to his ideas, even if they were out of the ordinary. "Maybe if you are more quiet I will tell you my ideas more often." Norway said gently. "You can't exactly count on that, I'm afraid." Denmark jokingly replied. Norway turned the other direction and stretched his legs out. Denmark took advantage of this and crawled up to coil his arms around Norway and set his head in his lap. Norway's face flushed, but he didn't tell him to get off. He figured that Denmark was just being insensitive to people's personal space again, so really didn't think much of it. "You're the kind of music that is just so calm all the time. There's no need for words, just a nice tune to fall asleep to. Anybody has the ability to like your kind of music, because everyone can easily fall asleep to it. It's not that that kind of music is boring, it's just so nice to have that soft noise that can comfort you. Some might even think of it as cold, but really, it's the complete opposite. A piano type of music perhaps." Denmark was satisfied at the thought that maybe he could not only love Norway's thinking, but try to understand it too. Norway couldn't decide if he was pleased or humored, so he just thought about how Denmark never fails to surprise him. He ran a hand through Denmark's hair, making his hat fall off. He absent-mindedly leaned down and kissed his head. This made Denmark look up with a goofy smile as he pulled Norway down to his level again where he kissed him on the lips, receiving a positive reaction of Norway tangling his fingers in his hair. They parted for a second to make sure each other were comfortable with it, then met again, but with more passion. After a few moments they parted again, catching their breath. "I hate you. Especially since you're just so _gorgeous."_ Norway said softly. Denmark pecked his lips. "I love you too, Nor." He said, a baring smile once again spread across his face.

xx

Did you like it? :) For some odd reason, I find it funny when people throw grass at each other. xD

If you have time on your hands, please review. Also, If you have any tips, I would find them highly useful!

Thanks!


End file.
